Complicated
by SofietjeLoves
Summary: Bella and Edward are both human. They each have their own reasons to go away from home. When they met each other on the plane, was it only just the beginning... Rated M for later. This is my first fanfic in english, so be nice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just like to play with them.**

**This is the translation of my story "Ingewikkeld". I thougt that when I would translate it that there would be more people reading it. So this is my first fanfic in English and because I'm from Belgium I hope that you guys will tell me when there are grammar mistakes. I would really appreciate that.**

**So, I will post 2 to 3 chapters to see if it catches on. If it doesn't I will stop this story and just write another.**

* * *

><p><span>Edward POV.<span>

I still don't know why she fell in love with him. It was still good the two of us? Mom and I were still a perfect match? Why did that idiot now intervene? If he thought he could ever replace my father, Charlie, he was wrong anyway. My father had died in a car chase when I was 10 years old. He was a detective and has come on the trail of the mafia. One day he found them and made together with his colleagues, a chase through the streets of New York. I still remember the moment that he went away for "issues" very clear. He went away and did not say why.

"_Dring… Dring… Dring…", the phone rang. I picked up and the gentleman on the phone said he was a colleague of my father and asked if he could speak him. I called dad that there was someone on the phone for him. He took the phone and retreated into the hall to answer the call. This attracted our attention because otherwise dad never retreated for a phone call. Moments later he came back. "Hey honey, I've to go to the bureau because there are some papers I got to bring in order", my father said as he ruffled my hair something he only did when he was about to do something dangerous for his job. He had always been a terrible liar, which I inherited from him, and with him ruffling my hair, mom and I knew there was something very wrong. How much we insisted, he still wouldn't tell us what he was about to do. He left and mom and I saw at his face and how he said goodbye that something important and dangerous was about to happen._

_The whole __night __we were __terrified__. __Eventually someone __rang __at 3 __am __at the front door__.__We found this __strange__, because __Dad __had __his keys __anyway__. __Mom __and I__ put on __our __dressing gowns __and went __to the front door__. __When __Mom __opened the front door __and saw who __was standing __at the door__, she fell __faint__. __I looked at __who was at the __front door __and saw __the husbands of her __two __best friends__ who we__re __also __colleagues __of dad__. __This __did not bode well __for we __had agreed __that if __anything __would happen to one of the three the other __two __would __come to see __his __wife __to tell __what had __happened__.__The two men __who __called __Rick __and Steve __helped me__ carry mom __into the__ living room__. __When she __woke __a little later__, __she burst __into tears __when she saw __Rick __and __Steve__. __When she __calmed down __after __ten minutes__, __Rick __began __to tell. __"This evening the two of us, __just like __Charlie, got __a __call from __the bureau with __the message that __we immediately __had to come because__ we had __some members of __the mafia __on the track__. __He __said __nothing against __you because __he didn't want to make __you worry__. __On the bureau __arrived everything was __in turmoil__: __police van__'s __lights __were everywhere__, __everyone __took his __weapons, etc. __A little later __we went to Central Park __in Manhattan__. __There began the chase__. __When the __mafia __members __noticed that __they were in hot water__, they began __shooting. __Charlie was in __the __first car __behind the __car of the mafia __and he also began shooting__. __After __a__half hour __ride __and __shooting __like mad they all disappeared__. __The two of us __sat in the __car behind Charlie __and saw just when __the __car of the mafia __escaped, __Charlie__'s car __driving __into a tree__. __He __was hit in his arm __and could __not drive anymore__. __The blow was him fatal__. __I'm so __sorry __Renee__! __We drove __behind him __and we could __do nothing__!__"_

_At this time, Mom returned to cry. At 6 o'clock in the morning Rick and Steve had to back off to their women who were also agonized. I let them outside and when I returned to the living room, I saw that Mom had fallen asleep. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it on her and went to my room to get some sleep. There, I resolved that I had to keep strong for Mom. I could not help her if I let my own emotions run wild. Since then I kept my emotions to myself and I became very good at lying. Mom ran for three years as a zombie through the house. She only got outdoors to go to the store and to bring me to school. She could work from home through her laptop and so she hard her friends and I insisted, she wouldn't go outdoors. Until in one bright moment she realized that things have to continue, and gradually she seemed back to her normal self but she was never the same. A few weeks later she met Phil who made her happy again. I hate him but he made my mother happy, I could not get my heart to do so mean that he would go away. So I held myself in._

At that moment I realized that I already stood five minutes with my luggage for the trunk without doing anything. Mom came to me and asked, "You're sure, honey? You should not go if you do not want." I assured her that I did not mind (I could on my 17th really take care of myself) and loaded my suitcases into the trunk. Phil had decided that I had to go to a foster home because I was a capricious teenager en there I should learn manners. He just wanted me away so mom was only for him. He was just a possessive, dirty guy.

We went to the airport. Before I entered the building I looked back again. I would miss it here. Those wonderful drought here in Phoenix, Arizona. But mostly I was going to miss mom, she was everything to me. And now I had to leave her because Phil got it into his head to send me to the Cullens in Forks. When I stepped onto the plane, I saw among the people a beautiful girl sitting. Fate, of course, made me sit next to this gorgeous. The plane took off and I took my laptop out of my luggage to look at some pictures as the girl next to me took her Ipod. A few hours later I noticed that the girl was watching. I looked at her. She asked who were on the photos I was viewing. I told that it were my father, mother and I. "Wow," she said, "You looked pretty cute!" When she said that we both blushed. Moments later she asked: "What's your name?" "My name is Edward. And you? " " Bella "

We talked some more until the plane landed and we had to get out. We said goodbye and went our separate ways. When I took my luggage I went to the exit of the airport in Seattle. There before me were the Cullens. I already knew them a bit because Esmée, the mother, was a childhood friend of mom. I went to them and then I heard that beautiful voice again ...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Is it good? Just tell me what you think and I will remeber when I write my next chapter. I will also try to respond all the reviews.<strong>

**But, be nice, this is only my first fanfic.**


End file.
